1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery accommodating structure in a small-sized electronic appliances such as a small-sized electronic calculator, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The small-sized electronic appliances such as the small-sized electronic calculator usually use batteries for their power source. These batteries are exchangeably accommodated in a battery accommodating portion formed in each of appliance cases.
The small-sized electronic appliance provided with memory means has a battery for its main circuit and a backup battery for its memory. When the battery for the main circuit is to be exchanged with a new one, the memory backup battery backs up the memory means not to erase date stored in the memory means.
In the case of the small-sized electronic appliance which uses two or more batteries for its main circuit, the remaining battery or batteries back up its memory means even when one or more of the batteries is detached from the battery accommodating portion.
In the case of the conventional small-sized electronic appliances of this type, however, plural batteries are only accommodated in the battery accommodating portion in each of appliance cases and only their handling manual teach how to exchange the batteries with new ones. In the exchanging process of the batteries with new ones, therefore, all of the batteries are sometimes simultaneously detached from the appliance case to thereby erase all data stored in the memory means.